Hijacked
by CatchingFire02
Summary: This story starts near the end of MockingJay, when they discover Peeta's been Hijacked.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry guys if I don't do this right, my first story! Hope you like it!**

**NOTE: This is an alternate ending/story of MockingJay. So, if you haven't finished it, DO NOT READ!**

**Peeta POV:**

_My name is Peeta Mellark. I'm seventeen. Katniss Everdeen is the girl I survived two Hunger Games with. District 12 is destroyed. So is most of Panem. President Snow is still in control of Panem_. _He tortured Katniss, killed Prim, and hijacked me. _I'm TRYING to let the memories come back. Slowly, they are, but too slow. Katniss and I are growing back together, slowly. I don't think she knows this, but I'm starting love her again. Some things I remember about her are nightmares. They showed me the past two Hunger Games, and I remember some things about them, but every time I would try to remember more, the Tracker Jacker venom would take over. They've said there's really nothing they can do to help me, but they're trying. They've done so many tests, it's near impossible to count them all. All I can think is _why me? _Is it something I did in the Games? Outside of the Games? If I could REMEMBER more it would help a lot. I remember traveling to the Capitol to kill Snow, and that it was my fault we failed, and that Prim died. _My fault. _The thought has me like a rock as I feel tears rolling down my cheeks, and I can't stop them. For some reason, I can't stop. The worst of it hits as Katniss walks in.

"How are you doing, Peeta?" I hear her say.

"Getting better. What about you?" I say drying the tears, and pulling myself together.

"You don't look much better. Do you want anything?" She says, trying to hold back tears.

"No, I'm fine. Are you okay?" I say, trying to comfort her and make her feel better.

"Yeah, it's just that, it's so hard for me to see you like this, and remember everything you've been through…" She trails off as she starts crying.

"Come here." I say, trying to comfort her. She comes and lays her head in my lap.

"We used to do this a lot. Real or not real?" She says

"Real." I reply. She gives a little sigh of relief. I do remember doing this. I remember some of the 'good things'. Like when we were in the cave in the first Hunger Games, and being on the roof of the Training Center the entire day before the second. I wish I was that same guy. _Wish. _

Her words pull me back to reality. "Peeta, how much of me DO you remember?

"I remember in giving you the bread when we were kids. I remember the moment when I heard you volunteer for your sister. I remember being called for it, also. I remember you finding me when I was dying, and washing me off, when we were in the cave, I remember you trying to kill me-" She cut me off with sounds of disbelief, and crying.

"What's wrong, Katniss?" I say.

"That last part, not real. In the cave, I saved your life, I went to a feast and got you medicine. For your leg." She says in a strong, frustrated way.

"I guess that's the Tracker Jackers." I say, trying not to get to into the subject.

"What else do you remember?" She says hopefully.

"I remember Finnick. I remember when we were on the beach together. I remember giving you the pearl, and the locket. Then, yelling your name as I was captured by-" She cuts me off again.

"Don't" She says, shushing me. I'm getting frustrated now. She isn't the one who was hijacked. Or was I even hijacked? Was it a lie? Are they trying to convince me that I was hijacked so that they could erase the memories? The thoughts overtake me and I feel like I'm going to explode. I'm getting so angry. The last thing I remember before being knocked out is yelling at her, and wrapping my fingers around her throat, again.

**A/N: So I hope you guys liked it! Next chapter coming soon! Review pleasseee! **

**-KatelynnLovesPeeta123 **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SORRY! I haven't updated in over a month, really didn't know what to do with this chapter, but thanks to some friends from school, WE GOT IT! Hope you like it! And sorry for my last two chapters, I accidentally uploaded the first one twice. ;)**

_The last thing I remember from being knocked out is yelling at her, and wrapping my fingers around her throat, again._

**KATNISS POV: **

We've come so far, or so I thought. We had been becoming friends, and maybe even more. But that's all done now. Ruined in a matter of seconds. Plutarch and Haymitch have been thinking of a way to get to him, and get some answers about what's going on in his head. Their plan is for me to be in my MockingJay dress, but to have a mask on that changes my voice, to see what the dress triggers. And I would personally want to talk to him myself. So this is the plan. I have the dress, but they said that the mask should take a while to perfect. In the meantime, I guess I'll just wander around District 13 like usual.

I meet Gale Hawthorne in the cafeteria of District 13. "So how is lover-boy?" Gale says.

For some reason this rubs me the wrong way. He knows what Peeta's been through, and how I feel about him. I know Gale doesn't like Peeta, but still. I don't care. I love Peeta, and Gale knows it. "He tried to strangle me." I say shortly.

"WHAT? Katniss, why didn't you tell me? I'll kill that guy!" He yells.

"Gale, stop it." I say.

"Stop what?" He studies my face.

"Trying to protect me all the time! I'm 17. I can take care of myself." I want to scream, but refrain from it.

"Katniss, I-" I cut him off.

"Just, stop. Forget it." And I walk away, up to my room, to find Buttercup sleeping of Prim's old bed. I still can't forgive Gale for that, and never will. I stroke Buttercups back, and sit around for weeks. Depressed. Until finally Plutarch walks in, and we sit in silence until finally he says that he has some interesting news. I brace myself.

"_He says he'd like to see you." _The words hit me like a brick wall, and I feel like I'm going to be sick. I really don't feel like being yelled at right now, but I agree anyways. Plutarch leads me into a long corridor that finally ends with a small door. They changed his room. Why would they do that? Did he do something else? My thoughts are interrupted as I hear someone yell my name from behind the door, and I recognize it in an instant.

_Peeta. _

I run through the door, not caring who it is, or what they were yelling my name for.

Startled, I find Peeta yelling at some guards, while his arms are in restraints. He's fighting them like crazy. I look into him eyes, and instead of finding those horrible black pools, I find something I've been wanting to see since the beginning. Those friendly blue ones that I took for granted in the arena.

This can't be happening. I try to clear my thoughts, and figure out what just happened, and wonder if I'm imagining or dreaming it, but before I can, everything falls silent.

I look up, to find Peeta. The Peeta I knew in the first arena. The Peeta that gave me the bread, that saved my life. Peeta. Smiling at me bigger than I have ever seen him smile. Strangely, they unlock his restraints, and everyone leaves the room. He stands up, and starts running towards me. This has happened too many times. I think he's going to hug and kiss me, when he tries to kill me instead. But the hope took over my entire body, and next thing I know, he's hugging me, asking me what's happened, why I look so dazed and confused, he's kissing me now, and still I'm just standing there, like an idiot. Too startled and surprised to move. Soon enough, too soon, he stops, and studies me. I look around, trying to find a one-way glass, or a window, anything, really. I find nothing. We're in a stone room with many many machines, and things I have never seen.

Not soon enough, Haymitch and Plutarch walk in, looking pleased with themselves.

"What is going on? Why isn't he trying to kill me? Why did he switch rooms? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" I have a million more questions, but I leave those for them to answer.

"Sit down, sweetheart. I think I have some explaining to do." Says Haymitch, and leads me to a chair in the hallway, and leaves Peeta and Plutarch in the stone room.

"So here it is, ever since we brought Peeta back from the Capitol, we knew he was hijacked. Well, Beetee said she knew exactly what they did and how to fix it, but she wasn't sure it was going to work, so we decided not to tell you about Beetee's plan so that we wouldn't get your hopes up. As you just saw, it worked. He's in that room because that's the lab that Beetee was working on Peeta in. They've been working and studying for months. When you kept yourself a prisoner in your room, is when they started actually working on him. They found new medicines and injections that reverse what that Capitol did. And he has no memory about being hijacked. So don't bring it up, sweetheart. Got it?" He chuckles.

"Wait a second. So Peeta's completely back to normal?" I ask

"Not completely. Almost. The rest has to work its way out on its own. It may take a few months, we just need to be patient. Go back in, He's waiting on you." He says with a grin.

"Thank you, Haymitch." I say. He looks startled. And I hug him. He hesitates before hugging me back, but does.

"Go on," He says, and I quietly open the door.

**A/N: So, kind of a dramatic twist? And I have no idea what to do in the next chapter, so review and give me ideas! And I PROMISE I will update more frequently!**

**-CatchingFire02**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I was gonna try to have this up by Saturday, but had a soccer tournament instead. Anyway, here you go!**

"_Go on," He says, and I quietly open the door._

I felt one million emotions go through me. Terror, Excitement, Betrayal, Luck. I don't know how long I had my hand on the door knob before Haymitch snapped me out of it. As soon as I open the door, his eyes light up. And he grins. I feel the biggest smile creep across my face and run for him before I can stop myself. For so long I have wanted to feel these warm, steady arms. I have taken them for granted so many times. But never again.

Soon enough, Plutarch and Haymitch sit down with us. I don't know what they want to talk to us about. I look over to where Plutarch is gesturing and see a T.V. I never noticed it before, but that doesn't matter. Haymitch flips it on, and I see Effie. She's reaching into that clear ball to pull out a name. And I realize, it's the 74th Hunger Games reaping. At the sound of Prim's name, I want to burst out in tears, but hold them back. Then, I see me and Peeta on-stage. And we shake hands. I glance over at him to see him smiling. And I smile, too. Then it skips to the highlights. The gong sounding, the tracker jackers, me blowing up the food, Rue in flowers, Peeta as a rock, me finding him, us in the cave, the feast, the mutts, and finally, me killing Cato. Plutarch flips it off and we sit in silence until Peeta starts the conversation.

"Why did you show us this?" He says.

"To see if it triggers any bad memories." says Plutarch. I wonder why he said that straight-up, I mean, aren't we trying to keep it a secret?

"Why would it?" says Peeta, Looking at Plutarch.

"No reason, just checking." He says, and Peeta looks confused. I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing, or crying, I'm not exactly sure which one. I ask Plutarch if I can talk to him in the hallway real quick, and he agrees.

"So, what does Peeta know, and think has happened?" I ask him.

"He knows he was captured by the Capitol, and that District 13 rescued him. He just thinks that all they did was torture him a little bit. He knows about the rebel group that couldn't get to him in the second arena, and thinks that he has just came back from the Capitol. After the surgery, we erased his memory from when he got to the Capitol, until now. He remembers everything else." He says.

"How does he know he was tortured if you erased his memory of the Capitol?" I ask.

"We told him that we erased those memories to keep him from having nightmares about it. So that he didn't have to live with them." He says. I couldn't think of a better way to do it.

"Thanks Plutarch." I say. He laughs.

"Don't thank me, thank Haymitch. I wanted to leave Peeta the way he is, and not risk the surgery. Haymitch is very convincing." He says. And we walk back in to the room, to see Peeta and Haymitch talking about the 75th Hunger Games. Haymitch is just seeing what all Peeta remembers. It seems like he was never hijacked. That he's the same old Peeta that I remember. And he is. I ask Plutarch and Haymitch if I can talk to Peeta alone. And they leave right away. Right when they leave, I hug Peeta again, and he kisses me on the cheek.

"I missed you so much." He whispers.

"You have no idea." I say, my voice cracking. We sit in silence for a few minutes until he starts the conversation again.

"How's Prim?" He asks. And I immediately start crying. He can see in my expressions what happened.

"Oh no- Katniss, I'm so sorry. I- I didn't know." He says, and hugs me briefly.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault." I say, trying to dry my tears.

"Do you mind telling me what happened?" He says. I can't tell him the truth. Because when it happened, he was with us on our way to kill Snow. It _was _Gale's fault, and I want him to know that.

"When we were coming to rescue you, Gale had to use some of his bombs that he designed, and he, well, I think you know the rest." I choke out.

"Let's get out of here, alright?" He says, takes my hand, and we leave without consulting Plutarch or Haymitch. Since District 12 is under construction, and I'm basically considered royalty here, I lead him to my 'house' not far from where we were.

"You can stay here from now on, until we can go back to District 12." I blurt out. I don't know if he knows this or not. But I guess he does, because he just nods at me.

For the next few days, he helps with the baking in the kitchen with Greasy Sae, -which is no surprise- while I hunt, and neglect my duties as usual. I'm not required to do them anymore, but I still kind of feel bad not doing them, so I do every once in while.

Things are good until I start having nightmares again. But as usual, Peeta always is there to comfort me. My dreams are always about Gale. I guess I'm just upset because whenever I see him, he just keeps walking like I'm not even alive. I'll have to talk to him sometime, but I'm scared he's jealous of Peeta, that he'll try to hurt him or something. I'd rather suffer with nightmares myself than have Peeta suffer more than he already has. So I leave it alone.

One night, I'm caught off guard when he says:

"I love you, Katniss." I have no idea how to respond to this. I do love him, I mean, I guess I do.

"I- I love you too, Peeta." I say, unsteadily.

"Don't say it if you don't mean it." He says, he looks a little disappointed. And I feel bad.

"No, Peeta, I do like you a lot, more than a lot, but last time I loved you, I almost lost you." I say

"Katniss," He says and I look at him.

"You'll never lose me. I'm not going anywhere. Ever."

**A/N: I'm sorry, but I really wanted some Katniss and Peeta fluff. How is the story going so far? Any new ideas? If anyone want to help me write the next chapter, PM me! Anyway, I heard the other day that the official director of Catching Fire is Francis Lawrence. Thoughts?**

**Review please! :D**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE:

**IMPORTANT NOTE: **Well, it's been a while since I've updated, I know, but to explain everything, I need you guys to read my A/N's in my newest story, that I still don't know what to name, so I'm going to call it **Hijacked (New) **Until I know what to name it. Thanks! You guys are the best! PM me, or review the latest story and help me name it! PLEASEE!

**-CatchingFire02**


End file.
